ggukvolunteersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jargon Buster
Here is a list of terms you may hear at GlobalGiving. Feel free to add to the inventory should you come across any references or jargon that are not clear to you. *'AGM' Acronym for Annual General Meeting, also known as the annual meeting, is a coming together of the general membership of an organisation. Here you can read GlobalGiving UK 2014-2015 AGM Report *'Bonus day ' Once a quarter, GlobalGiving UK has a Bonus Day, which is essentially a matched funding sprint where we match funds raised with a percentage of our own, i.e. 50% or more, for the limited period of one day or until the fund runs out. The terms and conditions vary slightly from one Bonus Day to another. *'Charity ' An organisation set up to support and raise money for those in need. *'Confluence' A proprietary online collaboration platform which allows teams to communicate, share documentation, track projects, etc, used by our sister organisation in the US. *'CRM '''Customer Relationship Management (CRM) is an approach to managing a company's interaction with current and future customers. It involves using technology to organise, automate, and synchronise sales, marketing, customer service, and technical support. *'Crossposting''' *'CSR '''Corporate Social Responsibility (CSR) is a business approach that contributes to sustainable development by delivering economic, social and environmental benefits for all stakeholders, which can be defined as employees, shareholders, customers, communities local to their areas of operation and the wider public. Corporates increasingly recognise the value of being socially responsible, not just for its value to the wider community, but also because their employees feel happier working for a socially sensitive organisation. *'DAN''' Acronym for Dentsu Aegis Network , a corporate partner of GlobalGiving UK. *'Disaster relief' Sometimes referred to as emergency management, describes the process of providing humanitarian aid to persons and communities who have suffered a catastrophe. *'Disburse/disbursement' The distribution of money to our partner organisations. This takes place once a month. *'Dissolution Clause' *'Due diligence/Vetting' The process of systematically researching and verifying the accuracy of a statement. Vital in terms of reassuring donors that our partners are who they say they are and are committed to working on the projects they claim to be. *'Field Evaluation Reports ' Trained volunteers visit partners around the world for four days to gain a forensic understanding of their work so as to be able to offer insightful comment, suggestion and advice in a written report. *'Funding/funders' *'Fundraising' Also known as development is the process of gathering voluntary contributions of money or other resources, by requesting donations from individuals, businesses, charitable foundations, or governmental agencies (see also crowdfunding). *'Gateway Crowdfunding Challenge' The core of all we do. For an organisation to join GlobalGiving UK, it must first complete the Gateway Crowdfunding Challenge. That is, they must raise £2,500 from 50 individual donors within 30 days for their project. Challenges occur twice a year. *'Gift Aid' Gift Aid increases the value of charity donations for UK taxpayers by 25% because the charity can reclaim the basic rate of tax on their gift. If a donor enquires about Gift Aiding, it is important to impress on them that they must be a UK taxpayer to be able to do so. *'Gift card' GlobalGiving UK offers individuals and organisations the opportunity to buy Gift Cards, worth £5.00+, which can be given to family, friends or employees who can then redeem the face value on any GlobalGiving project they choose. Gift Cards can be presented in the form of an email or print-at-home card. *'Giving Tuesday' #Giving Tuesday was started in 2012 by the 92nd Street Y and the United Nations Foundation to fall on the Tuesday after U.S. Thanksgiving to create an international day of giving. It can be seen as a response to the commercialisation and consumerism in the post-Thanksgiving season as exemplified by Black Friday and Cyber Monday. #Giving Tuesday launched in the UK in 2014. *'Grant ' A grant is a conditional or unconditional gift of money with no expectation of a financial return (i.e. an expected financial return of“– 100 %”). It is also known as a “donation” or “gift capital”. *'Grassroots organisation' The most basic level of organisation, usually arising out of a community and operating on behalf of that community. The majority of our partners can be described as grassroots organisations. *'Impact' Voluntary organisations exist to make a difference - whether that’s enriching people’s lives, working for a cause or creating a better world. This difference you make is often called your impact. *'Marketplace' *'Matching Campaign' A campaign lasting for a limited time period during which we will match monies raised by donors with an equivalent sum which can be as much as 100%, i.e. £1 for £1. *'Micro-volunteering '''it describes a task done by a volunteer, or a team of volunteers, without payment, either online via an internet-connected device, including smartphones, or offline in small increments of time, usually to benefit a nonprofit organisation, charitable organisation, or non-governmental organisation. *'Mission statement''' Ideally, a mission statement is a succinct expression of an organisation's essential reason for existence or its core purpose. Some mission statements may include other elements, such as references to how an organisation achieves its impact or what it most values. *'NGO (Non-Governmental Organisation)' *'Non-profit/ not for profit - '''it is a type of organisation that does '''not' earn profits for its owners. All of the money earned by or donated to a not for profit organisation is used in pursuing the organisation's objectives. Typically not for profit organisations are charities or other types of public service organisations. *The NVCO (National Council for Voluntary Organisations) has a website where you can find a lot of information, Knowledge and e-learning for charities, social enterprises and community groups - NVCO KNOWHOW/NONPROFIT *'Outcome - o' *'Philanthropy - '''the practice of giving money and time to help make life better for other people *'Pro bono - ' being, involving, or doing professional work donated especially for the public good *'Project Entry''' *'Project leaders' *'Salesforce' A corporate partner of GlobalGiving UK . Salesforce produces the world’s leading Customer Relationship Management (CRM) software which provides the backbone to our own operation. *'SEM' An acronym for Search Engine Marketing which is a form of Internet marketing that involves the promotion of websites by increasing their visibility in search engine results pages(SERPs) primarily through paid advertising.1 SEM may incorporate search engine optimisation (SEO), which adjusts or rewrites website content and site architecture to achieve a higher ranking in search engine results pages to enhance pay per click (PPC) listings.[ *'SEO' Search Engine Optimization (SEO) is the process to maximise the visibility of a website or a web page. Specifically, to raise the site or page up the rankings in the results shown from a web search engine. *'Skilled volunteering/skills-based volunteering - '''Skills-based volunteering (SBV) taps the specific work-related experience,professional skill sets, educational background, or other abilities individuals and groups have developed through practical experience. SBV expands an organisation's impact by strategically incorporating these specialised skills and talents to build and sustain the operations and services of the organisation. *'Social Entrepreneur''' A person who pursues an innovative idea with the potential to solve a community problem. These individuals are willing to take on the risk and effort to create positive changes in society through their initiatives. *'Social responsibility' Social responsibility is the idea that a company should embrace its social responsibilities and not be solely focused on maximising profits. Social responsibility entails developing businesses with a positive relationship to the society in which they operate. *'Social secondment' *'Stars Foundation' The Stars Foundation invests in organisations and ideas that transform the lives of disadvantaged children, young people and their communities globally. Founded in 2001 by Al-Dabbagh Group and based in London, Stars is an independent charity committed to reaching 20 million people by 2020. *'Triple bottom line -'''A triple bottom line measures the company's economic value, "people account" – which measures the company's degree of social responsibility and the company's "planet account" – which measures the company's environmental responsibility. *'Trustee/board of trustees - the '''trustees are the individuals who take decisions at the governing body of the charity, regardless of their actual title. Sometimes the charity's trustees are given other titles, such as governors, councillors, management committee members or directors.The title used is usually in the charity's governing document. Here you can see GlobalGiving UK board of trustees *'Vetting/Due Diligence' The process of systematically researching and verifying the accuracy of a statement. Vital in terms of reassuring donors that our partners are who they say they are and are committed to working on the projects they claim to b *'Vision' A description of the world as it would exist if the organisation were to succeed in achieving its grandest aspirations. *'Voluntary Sector' The voluntary sector or community sector (also non-profit sector or "not-for-profit" sector) is the duty of social activity undertaken by organisations that are not-for-profit and non-governmental. This sector is also called the third sector, in contrast to the public sector and the private sector.